storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Murdoch
Peace and Quiet |last_appearance = Thomas Puts the Brakes On |creator(s) = Paul Larson Robert Gauld-Galliers |name = Murdoch |title = Murdoch the Mighty Engine |gender = Male |country_of_origin = * England * Island of Sodor |relative(s)= |basis = BR Standard Class 9F |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tender engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 2-10-0 |wheels = 18 |top_speed = 95 mph |designer(s) = Robert A. Riddles |builder(s) = BR Crewe or Swindon Works |year_built = Between 1954 and 1960 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Murdoch is one of Sodor's largest and strongest tender engines, who is somewhat shy, a gentle giant, and prefers the quiet countryside to the constant noise of industry. He hauls goods trains on the Main Line and lives at . Biography '' Murdoch was brought to relieve the engines of their heavy workloads. He was big and strong, so the other engines were eager to learn more about him. Murdoch, however, disliked the noise of their chatter and got cross with and when they inquired about his past exploits. The next day, Murdoch finally had a chance to pull a train through the quiet countryside, but his journey was interrupted by a flock of sheep. Murdoch had to wait with the noisy sheep until could bring the farmer to lead them away. That night, Murdoch found Salty's and Harvey's company a relief. Murdoch was happy but shy about being decorated for the May Day festivities. On one windy autumn day, a large red carpet landed on a goods wagon from Murdoch's goods train, unbeknownst to Murdoch. briefly chased after it, until the heavy winds blew it away again. When first arrived on Sodor, Murdoch, alongside and , laughed at because she was showing Whiff around Sodor. Emily once needed Murdoch's help when she became stranded in the mud and near the end Emily asked him which track should she take. Murdoch told Emily that the tracks on Gordon's Hill were being cleared and told her to take the valley route instead. Murdoch shunted while helping recover the lost materials for the Sodor River Bridge's restoration. Like in the television series, Murdoch was brought to relieve the engines of their heavy workloads. He was big and strong, so the other engines were eager to learn more about him. Murdoch, however, disliked the noise of their chatter and got cross with and when they inquired about his past exploits. The next day, Murdoch finally had a chance to pull a train through the quiet countryside, but his journey was interrupted by a flock of sheep. Murdoch had to wait with the noisy sheep until could bring the farmer to lead them away. That night, Murdoch found Salty's and Harvey's company a relief : "Murdoch the Strong Engine". Later, Murdoch was happy but shy about being decorated for the May Day festivities : "Gordon the Best Dressed Engine". When first arrived on Sodor, Murdoch, alongside and , laughed at because she was showing Whiff around Sodor '': " ". Personality Murdoch is a mighty, powerful engine with ten drive wheels. He is one of the largest engines working on Sodor and was brought to the Island to help with the heavy workload and pull heavy goods trains across the Main Line. Murdoch is as shy as he is strong, as he is actually a gentle giant. He can often be found seeking peace and quiet, away from the bustle of the yards and the Docks. He enjoys long hauls through the countryside and although he can get short of patience and a little annoyed if he does not get some alone time, he can be quite a reserved engine. Although he can be an independent worker, Murdoch is often content to join in, help and offer advice where he deems it worthy, but, despite being hard to miss due to his defining strength and size, he will not jump to put himself at the centre of attention. Basis Murdoch is based on a BR Standard Class 9F, which were used for fast and heavy goods trains. The class was the last of the BR Standards and the final steam engine class built by British Railways, with the last one, "Evening Star", built in March 1960. Due to the size and shape of the class, they where given the nickname "Spaceships." "Evening Star" and eight other 9Fs are preserved. One 9F, "Black Prince" holds the record for hauling the heaviest steam-hauled train in Great Britain, at 2,198 tons. "Evening Star", the very last steam locomotive built by BR, is also part of the National Collection. File:MurdochandMarie'sBasis.png|Murdoch's Basis Livery Murdoch is painted dull orange with green and red lining. He has smoke deflectors, on which he wears red nameplates with his name in gold. According to early concept art of him by Robert Gauld-Galliers, he was originally going to be painted maroon red with chrome yellow lining, but his livery was changed due to having a similar colour scheme, likely for merchandising reasons. References Category:North Western Railway Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:2-10-0 Category:The Main Line Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Standard Gauge Category:Orange Characters